thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 18 (E2)
"To Paw At The Pain" is the eighth episode of Season 2 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 18th episode overall. It premiered on July 5, 2017. Synopsis "People handle pain in various ways." Plot In the clinic, Suzanne is still treating the unconscious Bruce, with a teenage girl beside her, named Joanne. She serves as her primary medical assistant. Suzanne takes blood samples and places them in a nearby jar, before checking his pulse. She then notices a large lock on a table nearby. "Oh, shit... Joanne? The lock, you've got to go put it back on the door before anything happens." "Oh, yeah. Sorry, Ms. Perkins." She nods and hurries to grab the lock. As she does, she nudges a jar towards the edge of the desk unknowingly. Joanne approaches a large door near the back of the clinic. Before she puts the lock on, the door is thumped once from behind, and the teen is taken aback. After a moment of silence, she puts the padlock on the door and hurries back. Meanwhile, in a large room known as the Council, Dwight and a large number of people are gathered to discuss the events of the failed supply run that had wounded Bruce and killed Samantha. In a sense, Mike and Christie are on trial for the events that occurred. "I understand that, we as the Colony have been through a lot together." Dwight announces to everybody. "We've encountered hardships, we've gone through confusion, we've battled amongst each other, but we've all found ways to pull through and remain strong and connect through it all. Today is no different. "Now I ask you today, what it is you all think. What you've heard, what you've seen, what you make of it. There is no right or wrong in any situation, there is only the truth and the outcome. As a former lawyer, I cannot rest until every loose end has been tied up. "Michael Middleton, Christie Torres, you two are only recent additions to the Colony, and I cannot see the bad in your hearts. But I cannot take all the say into myself. We are an equal and growing community. Everybody here has a say in your fates. You will either be allowed to stay, or you will be exiled. I trust in these people. You must trust in them, too." Voices begin to erupt from the crowd. "Just kill them! They don't even know what they're doing!" "They don't understand how to survive! It's there faults!" "Who cares about them? They're new, and they killed Samantha!" "Okay, that is enough!" Mike shouts and stands up. "Look, there's a lot of shit wrong with you people. Open your eyes and face it. I've only had to be here a little bit to even witness it. Dwight, you're a good man. You know what the fuck you're doing for yourself and your daughter. But you're maybe one of three people in this whole community who can grasp the reality of this new world. "Bruce and Samantha didn't even know how to kill the walkers. Hell, Bruce even threw one onto Samantha. Those two had no clue how to rummage for supplies, either. It's not our faults they got screwed over. It's not our faults you guys can't even face the real world. "Like it or not, the land of the dead is the real world. It's nothing like any of us have faced before. And nothing we've done before will help now. We're all going to have to embrace the change and fight to stay alive. You can only do that if you sit down and make rational decisions. You're all just... insane, uneducated, and stupid. And I don't like saying that. "So please... let me and my friends stay. I can see you're all good people. I know it, and we all have to work together to survive. I won't put myself above anyone, but I can't let you guys put yourselves above Christie, my friends, or even me. You just need to see that, nobody is perfect. Recognize the problems amongst yourselves, and stop acting so closed-minded..." The community members all sit silent and look at each other, unsure of what to say. Dwight simply smiles at Mike and slowly claps his hands. "I knew you people were smart and bold the moment I met you at the gates." He says. "You've spoken your mind and I'm sure we've all heard you. I'm an understanding man. I'm sure most everyone else will understand as well." Before anyone else can say anything, though, the doors to the Council kick open and in steps Marcus Pepper. "Hold it, all of y'all!" He shouts, storming towards the center of the room. "The fuck?! You're all just... lettin' these fucks go? Can't ya just kill 'em already?!" "Marcus, calm down now. You're drunk and not thinking right. This isn't how you should behave." Dwight says. "Oh come on, Dwight, you've been way too lenient with him!" Devon stands up from the crowd and goes down to them. "You've got to recognize his problems, like Mike said. He ain't right in the head, and he's getting away with too much. If anyone should be banished here, it should be Marcus. Besides, I'm tired of him fondling my wife when I'm not around." Marcus glares at Devon, then Dwight. "You're lettin' that nigger speak his mind?! Who the fuck are y'all?! This ain't no place of equality! This world lets the whites take everything back! This was always a whites only world, nothin' will ever change that! So stop listenin' to that fuck!" He turns and pulls out a knife, angrily moving towards Mike. This causes a commotion amongst the people. Then Devon steps in front of Marcus and places a hand on his chest. "Step the fuck back, you're out of your mind." He spits. "Fuck off, Devon." Marcus tries to walk around him, but Devon keeps blocking him. "Sit. Down. Now. So we can kick your ass out." Devon pushes him back. "I said fuck off, Devon...!" Marcus pushes Devon back and tries to go around him again. "No! You bastard, stay away from that kid!" Devon grabs Marcus and tries to push him back. "I said FUCK OFF, DEVON!" Marcus screams and slashes with the knife, slicing open Devon's throat. Devon gasps and gags on his own blood, as he collapses to the ground twitching. The members of the Colony scream as Hannah shrieks and runs down to her dying husband. "Holy shit...!" Mike steps back in shock. "My god, these people..." Christie shakes her head and watches the scene unfold. "See what I mean?! You fuckers can't listen to--!" Marcus is cut off as a bullet flies through his head. He collapses to the floor, dead. Dwight lowers his handgun and stares with hate at Marcus' dead body. Deaths *Devon (Alive) *Marcus Pepper Trivia *First appearance of Joanne. *Last appearance of Devon. (Alive) *Last appearance of Marcus Pepper. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two